Architect
'Zackary "Zack" Gate''' was a violent assassin living in Gotham City Biography Early Life In present time, a masked villain by the name of The Architect bombs the three bridges with the Wayne, Cobblepot and Elliot adornments, also targeting their descendants in The Penguin and Hush. He leaves a message for the city's protectors, reading: "The families will fall by the Gates of Gotham." Batman and Red Robinmanage to save as many survivors as they can. Later on, Dick gets a tip from an informant that a week ago, the Penguin smuggled in a shipment of about a hundred pounds of Semtex (a plastic explosive) from Hong Kong to Gotham because he had a potential buyer lined up for the purchase. After the destruction of Gotham's ancestral bridges, the Architect pays Hush a visit at Arkham Asylum and offers him a chance to participate in his venture to instill chaos in Gotham. Dick meets up with Commissioner Gordon because Gordon has just picked up some troubling news from the Gotham Gazette. Gordon informs Dick that thirty lives were lost to the explosions, and that a mysterious note was sent to the Gazette's chief editor stating that “the families will fall by the gates of Gotham.” Dick decides to act on his tip and pay the Penguin a visit with Gordon. As Dick interrogated the Penguin, he learns that the Penguin had sold the Semtex to someone who wore an unusual costume and used the name of Oswald's ancestor as an alias. Gordon offers the Penguin protective custody since the destruction of his ancestor's bridge and the content of the mysterious note no doubt means the bomber intends to kill the Penguin in due time. However, the Penguin refuses Gordon's offer and says his newly built Iceberg Lounge is a fortress. Dick decides if the Penguin won't cooperate then he will have Robin and Black Bat keep watch over the Iceberg Lounge while he doubles the security at Wayne Tower. During the reopening night of the Iceberg Lounge, Damian and Cassandra notice several people fleeing in terror from the club. It seems the Penguin has discovered a bomb in his office and it's up to Damian to disarm it. Unfortunately, Damian is unsuccessful in disarming the bomb and Cassandra pulls him out of the Penguin's office before the lounge explodes. The Penguin is met with utter disappointment since he has lost his nightclub once again. Meanwhile, Gordon informs Dick about Hush's escape from Arkham Asylum but Dick tells Gordon that Hush will have to wait since the security at Wayne Tower must be maintained. During the reopening night of the Iceberg Lounge, the security sensors at Wayne Tower go off. The sensors indicate an explosive device has been placed in Bruce's office. Dick tells everyone inside Wayne Tower to evacuate while he calls in Batman for help. As soon as everyone gets out of the building, Dick goes to Bruce's office and discovers Hush tied up in a straitjacket with a bomb strapped to him. Hush informs Dick that if he disconnects the bomb from the straitjacket then the timer will speed up but Dick had no other choice. He had to sacrifice Wayne Tower in order to save Hush. Dick cuts the bomb off of Hush and they both jump out of the office window. Dick grapples to a nearby building and watches in horror as Wayne Tower burns to the ground. Angered by Hush's involvement in this, Dick interrogates him and wants to know why the bomber is targeting the historical pillars of Gotham. Hush tells Dick that the Architect is actually targeting the men who built Gotham, which means the descendents of Gotham's founding fathers and the two architect brothers who helped the founding fathers. Meanwhile, Tim works out that the suit the Architect wears was stolen from Dillon May and they go to investigate, battling the Architect when they arrive. Eventually Batman defeats the Architect, who has been driven insane by prolonged usage of the suit. He is revealed to be Zachary Gate, a descendant of Nicholas Gate who helped build Gotham. Gate was then locked away in Arkham Asylum. Relationships Family Allies Enemies Category:Metahumans Category:Gotham Residents Category:Gotham (TV series) Characters Category:League of Tomorrow (TV series) Characters